G-boys babysit
by The 3 ladies
Summary: The Gboys are forced to babysit. poor Duo is all I have to say about the new chapter! R&R please!
1. The begining

G- boys Baby sit  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. * Lawyers sulk and go away*  
  
Wrath: you guys want to know what your doing?  
  
Duo: do we wanna know?  
  
Wrath: yeah.  
  
Quatre: do we have a choice?  
  
Wrath: no.  
  
Wufei: whats the point in asking!  
  
Wrath : I don't know!  
  
Stealth (my muse): -_-; * sigh * this is my authoress.  
  
Wrath: Well do you wanna know!  
  
Trowa: yeah, go ahead.  
  
Wrath: good! n_n! your going to baby sit my friends brother!  
  
G- boys: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wrath: here you go! Bye! *vanishes*  
  
Heero: what is it?  
  
Quatre: a baby! n_n  
  
Heero: hn.  
  
Wufei: it stinks.  
  
Quatre: * holding baby * don't be mean to it!  
  
Wufei: no really, it stinks.  
  
Quatre: that means you gotta change it.  
  
Wufei: why me!  
  
Duo: you smelt it.  
  
Trowa: you're the bravest?  
  
Heero: Its part of your Mission.  
  
*every one dragging Wufei to baby. *  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Please! Not that!  
  
Quatre: you'll be fine.  
  
Duo: * snicker *  
  
Wufei: Kasamas! Put me down!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: bite me!  
  
Heero: women do it all the time.  
  
Wufei: I am not weak.  
  
Heero: then do it.  
  
Wufei: I-  
  
Trowa: it's getting away! *points to baby leaving room *  
  
Heero: I'll stop it. * shoots at baby*  
  
Quatre: HEEROOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heero : what?!  
  
Quatre: you'll kill it!  
  
Heero: I know, then it can't get away.  
  
Trowa: he does have a point.  
  
Quatre: your suppose to keep it alive when you baby sit!  
  
Heero: hn  
  
Trowa: *mumbling * I still think if we shoot it in the-  
  
Quatre: Trowa!!!!!!!!!  
  
* Trowa picks up baby *  
  
Duo : I'm open! I'm open! * jumps up and down waving his arms *  
  
Trowa: Go long!  
  
Quatre: NNN-  
  
* Trowa throws baby *  
  
Quatre: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
* baby laughs with amusement *  
  
Duo: touch Down! * Trowa and Duo do victory dance*  
  
Quatre: DON'T EVER!!!. EVER!!.. DO THAT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!! *snatches baby away* Change it Wufei!  
  
Wufei : Damn!  
  
Quatre: Change it now!!!!!!!! * zero look in his eyes*  
  
Wufei: meep * changes baby in 3 seconds flat *  
  
Quatre: Good! Whose gonna watch it?  
  
Wufei, Duo, and, Trowa: Not me!  
  
Heero: hn.  
  
Quatre: Great Heero! Take good care of him!!!!  
  
Well? How is it? Please review and see what happen when Heero takes care of the baby! If you have any advice or suggestions please tell me! 


	2. Bad Heero!

Disclaimer: To my displeasure I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
Thank you people who reviewed!  
  
Heero: what the Hell! * others have all ready made an escape to the living room. * Heero: Hn. Baby: what the Hell. What the Hell. Heero: oh Shit. Baby: oh- Heero: QUUUAAAAAAAAATTREEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Quatre burst into room* Quatre: what! Heero: listen. * baby repeats its new words * Quatre: what have you done! Duo: what the - Quatre: don't say it! The baby! the baby! Duo: oh yeah. *baby repeats words over and over again. * Wufei: What! Why! The baby has a foul mouth! Duo: Cool! Trowa: We're in deep- Quatre: Trowa!!!! Trowa: oh yeah. Wufei: the onnas gonna be back, we're doooomed! Doooooooooooomed I tell ya!! All is lost!Doo- * Trowa smacks Wufei * Trowa: Get a grip. Wufei: thanks Barton I needed that. Baby: WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! G-boys: O.O! Duo: doomed! Dooooomed!!!!!! Wufei and Duo: All is lost! Heero: Its bleeding! Quatre: NO, its- Trowa: I know! Peeing right? Quatre NO!!!! Its crying. Trowa and Heero: huh? Quatre: Its what they do when they want something. Trowa and Heero: oh Duo: I know exactly what to do!.... Here's a dart gun Heero! Quatre: FOR THE LAST TIME! YOU DON'T SHOOT IT!!!!!!!!! Duo: It works with you when you start crying. Quatre: .. that's beyond the point. Its hungry. Give it some milk. * Heero goes to get the bottle and to warm it up. * Heero: how much. Quatre: 8 ounces. *Heero: uses a dropper to get exact amount.* Duo: This isn't rocket science!!!! Heero: .... Quatre: give me that bottle. *fills up bottle * Baby: heeeheee! * drinks quickly * Wufei: Aaaaaweeee! I mean! Awful weakling! Duo: sure Wufei. Wufei: Injustice! Quatre: don't be ashamed, the baby is cute! Wufei: the word 'cute' isn't in my vocabulary! The word 'cute' is for weak onnas! *Stomps off * Trowa: that was interesting. Quatre: I think you need to take a break, Heero. Duo, Its your turn. Duo: What! Why me! Quatre: we're gonna go in order by our pilot numbers. Duo: Okay! I'll take him to my room! Heero: your room is a biohazard. Duo: You're the biohazard. Heero: Omea O korosu! Quatre: this is no time to fight! Duo, just watch the baby carefully in your room okay? Duo: Okay!  
  
Next chapter! Poor Duo! Review please! The next chapter is funnier! 


	3. Poor Duo

Wrath: *sniff* no one reviewed my second chapter. *sniff* Is this fic that bad? If no one reviews this chapter I'll just stop writing this fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing or battle bots.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
*Duo clears a path in his room to the bed and sits down with the baby to watch TV*  
  
Duo : ya like battle bots?  
  
Baby: abbbbaa thbbbbb!  
  
Duo: great lets watch!  
  
* duo gets into the show and baby decides to explore his room*  
  
Duo: common crusher!  
  
*baby starts climbing the dresser by opening the drawers. *  
  
TV: Well be back after this!  
  
Duo: isn't this fun ba- * sees baby climbing dresser that's about to tip over * Baby!!!!!!!!  
  
* dashes to baby and gets him outa the way only to have the dresser fall on him *  
  
Duo: Umf!  
  
Baby:haaaaahaaaaheeheehaaaaah!  
  
Duo: you think this is funny!  
  
* baby losses interest and goes to Duo's weight rack*  
  
Duo: now what are you-  
  
*baby starts climbing weight rack*  
  
Duo: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
* bursts up and saves baby but manages to get stuck under the weight rack *  
  
Duo: ouch.  
  
Baby:Whhhhaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaa*hic*hhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaha!!!  
  
  
  
*Wufei bursts into the room*  
  
Wufei: what's going on up here?!  
  
Duo: ouuuuch..  
  
Wufei: What are you doing!  
  
Duo: ouuuuch..  
  
Wufei: you baka!  
  
Duo: does 'ouch' mean any thing to you!!!!!!!!!!  
  
* Quatre, Heero, and Trowa come in *  
  
Heero: * while Trowa is helping him lift the weight rack * I told you your room was a hazard.  
  
Duo: ouuuuch.  
  
* Heero helps Duo get to the hospital * CRACK! POP! CRACK! (that's Duo's body)  
  
Duo: YYYYYYYYOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Quatre: well Trowa I guess its your turn.  
  
*baby thinking to its self * these odd people are fun!  
  
-_-; -_-; -_-; -_-; -_-; -_-; -_-; -_-; -_-; -_-; -_-; -_-; -_-; -_-; -_-; -_-; -_-; -_-; -_-; -_-; -_-;  
  
Doctor: well Mr. Maxwell, you have broken you arm, badly bruised you back and head, sprained your wrist, and broken your foot.  
  
Duo: When will I be better?  
  
Doctor: about.... 5 months.  
  
Duo: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Well how was this? Review please! 


End file.
